


上瘾

by Christglim



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christglim/pseuds/Christglim
Summary: 给糍糕的生贺，是她的双吸血鬼设，纯他妈的pwp
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	上瘾

在点开这篇文章前，笔者需要警告读者，您将看到史上最骇人听闻的吸血鬼奇案。自吸血鬼传说诞生之日起，你从未听过这样离奇、这样诡异的故事。欺骗、虐杀、监禁、穿刺、屠戮、诱拐……

这些与德古拉及其子嗣息息相关的恐怖词汇将在本文中无一例外地不出现。在您做好充足的准备后，笔者将带着您前往英格兰埃文郡巴斯市西德卡镇西北角的巴斯古堡，走进古堡的大门，探访被困千年的吸血鬼最本质生活的阴暗面。

“……就像我说的《暮光之城》是吸血鬼影史上最糟糕的作品之一，不，我们当然要喝血，素食主义是无稽之谈——20岁女性的血最配玛歌红酒，19岁打橄榄球或者棒球的小伙子的血就像大麻，会让吸血鬼上瘾，请不要接触。尽管我无趣的伴侣并不能欣赏这样精妙的餐饮艺术，但这是事实，我希望我的小蝙蝠们不要被影视剧蒙蔽双眼，或是被糟糕的品味所蛊惑，那么早安，记得不要直射太阳。”

镜头关闭，点击上传油管，紧接着发送。伴随着啪的一声，电脑被合上了，“波诺弗瓦二世”伸展了一下四肢，松了松领子。他背上的翅膀随着他的动作扇动了一下。

“你就像个小丑。”

古堡大厅十米开外壁炉边的长沙发上坐着个人——如果你非要说他是个人的话。他手边放着一杯茶，手里捧着本《不列颠时尚编织指南》初版，一股子挑剔劲儿，翘着个腿：

“不敢相信真的有人乐意看你的东西。”

“我们隐居不代表我们和要与世隔绝。”弗朗西斯说，“而且你不是很喜欢粉丝寄到镇上来的高脚杯吗？”

“这不代表我欣赏他们靠你的视频来打发时间的做法。”

他没有说理由，但波诺弗瓦二世清楚得很，英国人的反对只是因为弗朗西斯把摄像头和话筒摆在古堡的大厅里做直播——这不传统。这甚至太像普通人了。而偏偏和那些装模做样的人类不同，英国人和法国人背上的黑色翅膀和尖牙都是货真价实的。

“你是在嫉妒。”弗朗西斯说，“你讨厌我那样喊别人不是吗？”

“你在逗我笑吗？”亚瑟说，“一千年了，我最不可能嫉妒的人就是你。”

弗朗西斯嘴角一抹笑，夸张地耸了耸肩，随后扯了扯勒住他脖子的领子转过头：“太阳出来了，我要睡了，亲爱的柯克兰先生，您意下如何。”

“我今天不打算和一个靠兜售虚假故事而活的吸血鬼分享一张床。你可以自己去‘像蝙蝠一样’龟缩在床上，波诺弗瓦二世大人。”亚瑟讥讽地说道，“我不知道你为什么要在视频里假装自己热爱人类的血，你明明认为油脂过高。”

“但是我很乐意增强人类做这样的想象。”

弗朗西斯站了起来，慢慢走到了亚瑟身边，抽出了亚瑟手里的书。

“你确定你不愿意和我一起去休息？”

“没这个必要。我希望你爬进棺材里然后像你和‘小蝙蝠’们说的那样，睡个两百年，给我点清净。”

弗朗西斯低下头，他并没有寻求同居者的同意，吻在了亚瑟的嘴唇上。亚瑟寡淡地回复了一下，但是当他站起来时，这一切并没有结束。他隔着沙发的扶手揪住了弗朗西斯白色的领子装饰，他背后黑色的小翅膀扇动了两下，尖牙落在嘴唇边缘，弗朗西斯的脸凑近时他却往后缩了缩，又分明是在躲。

弗朗西斯环住了亚瑟的腰，他们在沙发上躺下了，确切地说是亚瑟半躺着，而弗朗西斯的手还在他的腰上。他们继续着刚才暂停的那个吻，这次续约依然没有什么契机，他们并没有像许多人类一样打开某个电视或者电影——美国恋爱轻喜剧，不，他们只是在互相厌恶的咒骂后接吻，他们可能做这件事上千次——很难数明白。

弗朗西斯伏在亚瑟身上，他们躺下的动作非常的小心，以免让亚瑟身后的翅膀感到不适。翅膀平整得摊开，亚瑟能透过弗朗西斯头发间到底光看到古堡顶部的大吊灯。

“老天，你在走神吗？”弗朗西斯说，他有些强硬地尝试转移亚瑟的注意力，他冰凉的嘴唇又抵了上来。他们的舌头在彼此的齿间磨蹭着，细腻地制造出某种情色的氛围——弗朗西斯不放过任何一个机会舔舐亚瑟的尖齿。他热爱亚瑟的尖齿，他曾经讥讽说亚瑟的尖齿是屠刀，但是偏又不放过亚瑟的尖齿，他柔软的舌头打磨着尖齿的边缘，他的手指钻进亚瑟的指缝间，直到英国人总算松开了点防备。他们的手叠在一起，不小心按压到了翅膀边缘。英国人闷哼了一声，换取了一个更加温柔的动作附带一个更加激烈的第二轮热吻。那个吻明明是落在嘴边的，但偏要带着一股子瘙痒烦热直直落到腹部里，挑唆神经，吻得明明油条不絮，偏又有着热烈的撕咬感。柯克兰报复地用手攀上法国人整齐的头发——那上面甚至还留着点为了录制视频而喷的定型喷雾。

他的肆意妄为惹得弗朗西斯更加肆无忌惮。弗朗西斯的吻开始不再只满足于那颗尖牙，或者柯克兰短短的圆舌头。他亲吻下巴、耳朵——不，可别是耳朵，那直接能把裤裆里那老物什逼得滚滚烫。为了拉缓点前戏的节奏，这法国人的吻又落到了脖子。他的尖齿在那层苍白的薄薄皮肤上摩擦着，搔得痒从心底来，眼底都遮不住颤。

亚瑟颤的那一下，深得弗朗西斯之心，恰恰掉进了法国老狐狸的陷阱，乘胜追击他的手顺势往下跑，等亚瑟收拾起表情，衣领开了大半，法国人的吻在肩膀，手已经跑到了裤裆。

“你不介意我在这里留个疤吧？”他的舌头滑过亚瑟的肩膀，獠牙毕露，翅膀也竖了起来，眼底有些发红，就和传说里的恶鬼别无二致，只是多亏了那张帅脸中和。换任何一个少女见到这恶魔样子，就算嘴上说着好，心里多少有些会发怵。

“你知道你咬下去什么都没有。”亚瑟说，“你总是磨磨蹭蹭，弗朗西斯，这把戏你是玩不厌吗？”

“得了吧亚瑟，你享受得很。你生怕我那天厌烦了你的脖子。”

他说着亲吻喉结，在那苍白的颈窝上高些红印创口，星星点点的血愈合的很快，他嫌弃地咂了咂嘴：“你的血恶心透了，老东西。”

“比你的好些。”亚瑟说，他的大腿顶着弗朗西斯的老二，摩擦时毫无羞怯，那条紧身裤子毫无作为，把形状大小清清楚楚勾出来，惹得人脸红，亚瑟移开目光，又是弗朗西斯舌头带来的一同轰炸。这一遍时弗朗西斯总算甩开了架子。他的老二隔着几层薄薄的布料顶着亚瑟西裤的底部。亚瑟慢慢坐了起来。他的手熟练地理着弗朗西斯复杂的扣子，从上至下。弗朗西斯任他折腾，就留了张口，等亚瑟送上来，吻也好，尖牙也好。等亚瑟的手探进去，冰凉没有温度的仅仅属于吸血鬼的手，捧着那炙热的家伙。他抚摸亚瑟的头发，亚瑟的翅膀，他的手探进裤子里抚摸亚瑟圆润的臀部。他现在坐下了，他们面对面坐着，两人都闭着眼还在享受那个漫长的吻，直到亚瑟的手潜移默化地按在弗朗西斯肩膀上。

他是个怕羞的人，他痛恨弗朗西斯过分的废话，因此他总是只用动作来提示他要做什么，当弗朗西斯躺下时，英国人身上深色的裤子已经褪下去了。他伏在弗朗西斯身上，他的手指在自己的臀瓣间试探着出路。他自慰得坦荡荡，却偏要按着弗朗西斯，就好像生怕弗朗西斯瞧见似的。弗朗西斯睁开眼，就看见那绿色的眼睛泪汪汪的蹙着那对粗眉头，满眼都是让弗朗西斯闭嘴闭眼的暗示，但弗朗西斯却故意不合那份意，他的手握住亚瑟的手，然后渐渐取代了那个位置，另一只手料理这亚瑟前头，邀他往自己那套媳妇上折腾。后头那手一取代亚瑟就丢了原先仅存的自我保护的矜持，弗朗西斯两指下去贯穿得很深，ya's面红耳赤不足形容，憋着叫，那张娃娃脸就差没用尖牙自断其舌。

“还是说你想自己来？”弗朗西斯抽出中指，一副要让英国人放任自流的样子。

“闭、闭嘴。”亚瑟咬牙切齿，“信不信我现在就咬断你的喉咙。”

弗朗西斯又是那副塞纳河的悠哉，他举手投降给亚瑟自我表现的机会。亚瑟屏起气抬起腰，面前那根老二已经无需再给它做任何准备措施。弗朗西斯的手在亚瑟瘦巴巴的小腿脚踝处摩挲，亚瑟的则在小心翼翼地尝试给自己找个好座处。他不经意舔舔嘴唇，那颗尖利的倒三角牙齿若隐若现，弗朗西斯就觉得自己还能坚持个三小时。

亚瑟坐得很慢，弗朗西斯任他折腾，最后总算好像是摸到点门路了，列车就愉快地钻进了海峡隧道。最后那下定决心的一坐着实还是痛得老吸血鬼肝颤，一路到底不带警告，弗朗西斯的手从脚踝处跑回了亚瑟半裸的腰间，拇指按着肚子上的皮，力气很大，柯克兰的腰又窄又瘦，肌肉肥肉都没多少，弗朗西斯一扶，柯克兰力气有了但是火气也上来了，因为那法国老狐狸一下子丢了面具也不遮遮掩掩，自个儿垫下面的腰也动了起来，一上一下顶得胃颤，嬉皮笑脸就差柯克兰给他居高临下一巴掌把他拍个七荤八素清醒些。但弗朗西斯毫无愧疚，这事儿是你爽我爽大家爽的漂亮事儿，他就不信亚瑟皱个眉毛却讨不到半点甜头——他知道亚瑟的每一个敏感点，这百千年他们玩遍了，却还在故作矜持。偏是这卸不下来的柯克兰式矜持让人放不下，红着脸满嘴白痴笨蛋，却一点也不妨碍他干净下流事。指着鼻子臭骂完了叫的倒也是又爽又骚——又是被操的痛了，反倒是不叫了，憋死了往肚里咽下去，一收一缩，翅膀乱拍，早百年前在庭院里打野炮时，柯克兰也是这路数。弗朗西斯感觉自己所有的精力都集中在下半身，脑子晕晕乎乎，下头倒是胀得更大了。他这一胀，亚瑟就故意一夹，两个老东西偏要在客厅里玩持久战，和炉子里最后那点炭玩马拉松，有来有往，直操到屋里全黑，外头太阳升起，弗朗西斯才是尽数要射在亚瑟里头，搞得里里外外一片狼藉，这才算是一轮罢休。

亚瑟挣扎着从弗朗西斯身上爬下来，两个人都算是软了，精液顺着他的腿往下滑，那对翅膀也没了力气，就他那点烂脾气还有得发。

“我恨你射在里头。”

“这话你说了五百年了。”

“呵。”他说，又恢复了平时的样子，他光着屁股走到桌边点亮了一根蜡烛，“我要上去休息了。”

“不来点宵夜吗？”弗朗西斯把裤子丢给他。

“比如呢？”

“一块新鲜的血味梅子派？”

END


End file.
